The present invention relates to body stretching devices and, more particularly, to a self-operating device for stretching a user's back.
Current methods for stretching a person's back use traction devices, such as those used at a chiropractor's office, to relieve compressive forces. These devices require the user to lie on a relatively flat surface in which a hip harness applies non-dynamic longitudinal forces without the use of torsion forces. This can be quite painful and difficult to tolerate. Since the spine is curved, pulling on a curved weight bearing structure requires extra longitudinal tension force to accomplish the same result as a combined longitudinal and torsion force application using simple leverage and the body's own weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,916 uses elliptical vertical motion to raise the hip and tilt it forward. The motion's amplitude and frequency cannot be controlled by the user. In addition, the device of the '916 patent requires electricity for operation.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device, for which the user may have control that may stretch a user's back.